Elisabella Cavalier
Elisabella Cavalier is a 2016-introduced all around character created by . Elisabella is the youngest daughter of the eldest daughter in Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortune, chosen to be the next Belle-Belle/Fortune among her 2 sisters and 6 cousins in the Cavalier family. Dramatic, theatrical, and bold, Elisabella is the kind of person who easily lights up any room she enters. Not exactly interested in the dragon slaying part of her destiny, Lisa (as she is commonly addressed) is definitely up for her disguising part of her destiny- excited for the biggest theatrical role of her life- pretending to be Fortune. Elisabella is also known as the current president and stage manager of The Drama Kings and Queens. Character Portrayal Elisabella's faceclaim could definitely Imaan Hammam, a Dutch model of Egyptian-Morrocan descent which definitely matches Lisa's own heritage. Personality Elisabella is the kind that can light up and entertain a room when she enters. Though not the most intelligent, Elisabella is talented in the fields of performing and she knows it and uses it to fuel her confidence. With such confidence, she is able to draw people to speak to her and charm her way into people's hearts and basically fit in with any clique of people she encounters. She's friendly and open to talking to basically anyone that will listen to her, and can be considered everyone's best friend. Okay that's basically what I have for her personality so far which I pray I will be able to expound later but here are a couple of bullet points I had in mind too >extra theatrical: will literally start speaking like a Shakespearean king in the most random situation >Super fun to be around cause she's really impulsive >kinda knows how to use her charm a beauty to gain an advantage over other people because she knows that she isn't that smart >she can read a situation and tries her best to solve it >talks too much (can talk for six hours straight) >likes to play the piano >SHE WILL PROTECT THE DRAMA KINGS AND QUEENS aka Momma Drama Queen >She's also really good with stage combat >believes clothes are gender neutral Appearance Elisabella is biracial with Egyptian-Moroccan heritage from her father's side while having French heritage from her mother's side. Lisa is noticeably tall for a girl, at 5'10", with a slim build and brown skin. Other recognizable things about her is her thick curly black hair that reaches her midback and the ever-present amused glint in her brown eyes. According to Elisabella, her hair always tends to frizz hence why she always prefers to braid her hair in a lot of different hair styles. Elisabella possesses a boyish quality in her features, due to her strong jaw line and cheekbones, though it doesn't take away from her natural beauty. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes Raise a glass to the four of us, tomorrow there'll be more of us, telling the story of tonight. How does (name) come into it? Elisabella is the the youngest daughter of the eldest daughter of Cavalier family, chosen due to the rotation of destiny among the family. Relationships Family Elisabella has two older twin sisters named Bellangeline and Isabeau. Friends aka The Drama Kings and Queens Pet what weirdo thing lives with them? Romance who should i ship them with?? Enemies Who would I pay good money to see them fight? Outfits Elisabella's style is usually a combination of male and female clothing pieces- from dinner jackets with floor length golden skirts to poofy male blouses with cravats and a lolita-styled skirt. Anything's pretty much fair game to Elisabella. Her color scheme includes a lot of metallic pieces with soft colors. Trivia *Basically every child in the Cavalier family tree end up with "belle", "beau", or "bella" in their name which explains the unique names every child in the family has. Elisabella's cousins are named Beaumont, Rebelle, Bellamy, Beaunique, Melissabelle, and Bellisima. While the previous generation of Cavaliers were named Bella-Belle, Beau-Belle, and Belle-Belle. *Calligraphy is also one of her hobbies *Kermit memes give her life *She also has a pinterest board Quotes Gallery add photos! Category:Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Arcus' Original Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Characters